The Sunset of Dawn
by Katy Loves 16
Summary: Rose finds herself between an argument she must decide whose side she is on. Will she choose the right side for herself or will she find herself a target for the other side. Find out in the Sunset of Dawn


"Just get out!" Ron's yells echoed through the walls.

"Just stop it!" Rose moaned silently to herself.

Rose had almost gotten used to Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's voices yelling at each other but it had gotten worse ever since Harry married Draco.

"That Draco is a fool! You left Ginny stranded! GINNY!"

Rose clapped her hands over her ears and screamed. She screamed her last scream, she screamed until she ran out of breath and Hermione came in.

"Rose, darling," Hermione said reaching for the 11 year old "It's going to be ok,"

Rose cuddled up in Hermione's arms and breathed in her perfume.

"I just can't stand it sometimes, mummy," sobbed Rose "I thought it was getting better but then Harry married Draco,"

"Shhhhh," Hermione whispered into her daughter's ear, "Think of happy things, think of going to Hogwarts in a month, think of leaving the chaos behind and starting a new adventure, darling"

Rose hugged her mother and thanked her for bringing the hope back into her and layed back down on her bed. Apparently Harry had followed Ron's orders and "Got out" because Ron was breathing madly trying to regain control of his anger again. Rose heard her mother walk into the room and try to comfort Ron but this was normal, there was no more yelling, no one was mad anymore, so Rose fell asleep listening to Crookshank's heart beat.

* * *

"Meow, meow, meow, MEOW!"

Rose woke up to Crookshank's whining.

"Ok, just a second," crash "Oops," thud "Where is your food? Ouch. UGH!" thump "Oh my god don't do that Crookshanks, found it!" Rose muttered to herself while she stumbled through her messy room on the quest to find Crookshank's food.

"I need to clean this place up!" Rose exclaimed while she tripped over yet again her bed spread.

"Mom!" Hugo's voice echoed through the halls of the Weasley mansion "Why can't I have a wand again? I want it to silent my walls so that I can't hear Rose kicking the floor every morning!"

Rose put her head in her hands as she fell onto her heap of clothes that covered the floor about 3 inches thick.  
"One good thing about a messy room," Rose's muffled voice said " You can flop over anytime you want."

"Rose, we need to talk," Hermione said right after Rose had picked herself off of the floor "Ginny is coming to dinner tonight,"

Rose's mouth fell open and she stuttered, "Whhhhhaaattt?"

"Darling, we have to act normal about this, your dad is on Ginny's side, we have to go with him," Hermione said in a very soothing but strict tone.

"Mom, why can't we choose sides for ourselves? You always say that dad isn't always right," Rose said getting mad, "I don't know whose side I'm on and I want to choose for myself."

"Darling, you're not old enough to make a sensible decision, we are together as a family"

"MOM! I'm 11! I'm not a baby I can make decisions for myself, I AM NOT GOING TO CHOOSE SIDES NOW!" yelled Rose.

"Fine be that way, I'm not going to care. Ginny will be here at 5 o'clock, I expect you to be in your black dress with your hair in a braid. Have a nice day," Hermione shot at Rose loosing her temper as she closed the door.

Rose pulled her desk chair over to the door and wedged it underneath the handle so that the door could not be opened from the inside or the outside. She sat down on her bed with no regret over what she'd done. No regret _yet_.

She decided to make use of her time and started picking up her room. She couldn't use magic because she was too young to have a wand and she thought both of her parents hated her at the moment so she had to use the non-magic way. Once she had everything off the floor, which took a while, she got the vacuum.

"Why do we even have one of these?" She thought out-loud and shrugged.

While she was cleaning she had had time to think about earlier, what if what Hermione had said was true? Was she too young to make decisions for herself? How was she going to get her hair in a braid on her own? Did Hermione actually want her to wear her black dress? It was about 3 sizes too small and looked worn out. These were all questions that didn't really matter that much but there was one question that kept nagging at her, an important question, whose side was she on?

* * *

"Rose, I'm sorry about earlier," Hermione said looking at Rose's decently clean room while sitting in the chair Rose had used earlier to block the door.

"Mom, I don't care and don't want to talk about it," Rose said not looking her mother in the eye.

"Darling, we need to sort this out. I came here to do three things, apologize, pick out your clothes because that dress will totally fit you, and braid your hair because I've seen you try before, so let's get going,"

Rose didn't want to but with her moms sarcasticness with a scent of humor made Rose love her mother with every bit of her heart again. Rose smiled and went over to her closet. She pulled out three dresses, a blue one, a light pink one, and a red one with black flowers on it, while Hermione pulled out a black one that was bigger than the one that she had originally thought of, a gray one, and a green one.

"Mom, I'm not wearing green," Rose said when when she saw the green dress, "It's plain and an ugly shade of green,"

"Fine, I just thought for maybe once you would," said Hermione sighing.

"Well you're not wearing the red one" continued Hermione.

"I'm not wearing the black or gray one," Rose shot back back

"You're not wearing the pink one,"

"I don't want to wear the blue one though,"

Hermione went back over to the closet and pulled out a white dress with embroidered flowers on it. They exchanged a glance and rose nodded her head. They had found the right dress.

* * *

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong,Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.

The doorbell echoed through the mansion. Rose flinched when she heard the sound because she knew it meant that Ginny was here.

"Hello Ginny dear," Hermione's voice said to the woman with dark red hair, Ginny.

"And how was Hogwarts last year James?" Hermione questioned the boy with his father's hair, James.

"It was good, I didn't know about here at home though until I got back and by then it was too late," he replied.

Hermione hugged him a hug which he mainly refused and whispered something in his ear that Rose couldn't hear. His face lit up but then he got a searching look on his face as if he were looking for something to tell him it wasn't true. Hermione patted him on the shoulder and scooped up Lily Potter from Ginny.

"And how's my favorite little girl doing?" She asked in a babyish tone. Rose smirked and went over to talk to Albus.

"Help me," he muttered

"I don't know what to do either," Rose responded

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"Because of H...no Draco,"

"You almost said Harry,"

"But I caught myself. I honestly don't think it's because of Harry Al. I think Draco did something to Harry,"

"Like what?"

" I dunno. Draco's good at making potions, maybe he made a powerful love potion to put Harry under a spell,"

"Maybe he tortured him to insanity," Albus added a bit too loudly. Hermione gave them her, don't let your imaginations go too far look.

Rose's eyes gave her a look of sorriness and went straight back into her conversation with Albus. They talked more about how they were excited to go to Hogwarts in just a few months. On that topic Rose proudly told Albus that she already had her trunk packed but Albus pointed out that Rose hadn't gone to Diagonally yet so Rose got stubborn and asked him if he was hungry.

"Yes I am," Albus said feeling more power over Rose than Rose liked.

"Go eat then," she responded

"Drop it you two," Hermione and Ginny's voices said suddenly right over their shoulders causing Rose to jump.

"It's a good thing that your hungry because I have dinner ready," Hermione said with a childish smirk on her face, "come on,"

Dinner was delicious like most of the Weasley family dinners were but this one was special because she was sitting next to her best friend and cousin, Albus.

When the night was over Hermione, Ron, and Hugo were very polite saying goodbye but Rose rushed over and hugged the air out of every one of them.

Rose fell asleep that night thinking over her and Albus's conversation. Again a question nagged at her, whose side was she on?


End file.
